


One of Those Days

by BeccabooO1O



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AND IT IS AMAZING, Dean is secretly a nurse, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccabooO1O/pseuds/BeccabooO1O
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He met her gaze and she would have bet everything she owned - if she wasn't succumbing to a high fever - that Dean Winchester was smiling down at her in admiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Those Days

**Author's Note:**

> Story is from a prompt I had gotten about Dean taking care of a sick reader while Sam is out on a hunt. TItle is from the song of the same title

“Dean,” She sniffled, “Go with your brother.”

“Not in the condition you’re in.”

“It’s probably just,” She coughed. “A cold.” She looked up at him defiantly.

“One hell of a cold you got there, apple pie.”

“Sam needs you more than I do.”

“No I don’t.” Sam yelled defensively from the other side of the kitchen.

“Sammy can take care of himself.” She heard a triumphant noise coming from the kitchen - most likely Sam. “I’m staying with you and that is final.” Dean announced, giving her a playfully stern look before leaving her in the living room.

The night Sam left was when she realized that she might need Dean there with her more that she would like to admit. She woke up in the middle of the night and sprinted to the bathroom, waking up Dean in the process. He opened the bathroom door to find her head hovering over the toilet bowl, her hands shakily steadying herself on the sides. She heard him kneel down next to her.

“Dean,” She gasped, her eyes screwed shut from the stomach pains. “Get my hair.” And so he did. He piled all of it up and secured it on the top of her head. He stayed on the tile floor with her the rest of the night, steadying her as she heaved up the contents of her stomach.

After that, Dean turned into the most smothering mother hen in the history of smothering mother hens. There were many things that she would associate Dean Winchester with. Whiskey, Mullet Rock, and the Impala were just a few. A fucking mother hen was definitely did not make the list, though.

He wouldn’t leave her alone. And she was ready to murder him.

Like now. Dean opened the door to her room and walked in, a mug and a bowl of something that looked like soup in his hands. He set the food down on the bedside table and helped her up into a sitting position, adding pillows behind her to support her back and rearranging her comforter around her.

“You’re such a dork.” She commented, coughing as he brought the bowl whatever the hell it was closer to her. She hated how rough her voice sounded to her own ears.

Dean rolled his eyes before taking a spoonful and feeding her the food. “Is this a fantasy of yours that you can finally play out?” She asked around spoonful after spoonful of surprisingly good stuff.

“Shut up.” Was all she got in answer. She thought she saw him smile fractionally, but that could just be the fever working. Alternating waves of chills and fevers have been rolling through her for the past couple days and she felt like she was going to throw up everything she put down. It was hell, and Nurse Dean wouldn’t let her out of bed. She was seriously contemplating the best way to dispose of his corpse after she was through with him.

After he was finished with the bowl, he brought the mug up to her mouth. “I really don’t need you to feed me.” She said as she took the handle from him and drank the warm liquid herself.

When she finished, she handed him the mug and he took the bowl before walking towards the door.

“Dean?” She said quietly, afraid that if she spoke too loudly, she would be attacked by another coughing fit.

He stopped in the doorway. “Yeah?” He turned around and looked at her.

“Can you get me a book from the library?” She requested. “Please.” She added, trying not to sound too needy.

“Sure thing, apple pie.” He smiled and disappeared around the wall.

Not five minutes later he returned with a large volume in his hand. He strode around her bed and sat down next to her before handing her the book.

“‘The Encyclopedia of Mythology and Lore’. Really, Dean?” She asked as she read the cover, raising her eyebrow at the older Winchester.

“You might be sick, but Sammy could need our help with this one.” Dean answered before opening up a book of his own and skimming through.

She read the first couple pages before realizing that she hadn’t really understood a thing. It was just so hard to keep her eyes open and she felt as if they deserved a break. Just a little one and then she’d be back up and ready to help in anyway possible.

So she closed her eyes.

When she opened them, it was two hours later and her head was resting on Dean’s shoulder.

She slept for two whole hours and she was proud of herself. But the older Winchester shouldn’t have let her sleep that long. Although it was nice to get some uninterrupted sleep.

“You should have woken me up.” She raised her head from his shoulder.

“You needed it. You didn’t get any rest last night. Neither of us did.”  He reminded her, his eyes glancing up to her and then back at the page he was reading. The two stayed like that for a while, both reading their books.

“Thanks for staying with me, Dean.” She mentioned, looking up at him.

He met her gaze and she would have bet everything she owned - if she wasn’t succumbing to a high fever - that Dean Winchester was smiling down at her in _admiration_.

“I know, apple pie. I know.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to his side before returning to his book. She smiled and returned to her own book, ready to help Sam if the younger Winchester called onto them.

And when Dean got sick the next week, she was there to spoon feed him her mother’s homemade chicken noodle soup and watch reruns of ‘Doctor Sexy, M.D.’

 

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to Smile :)  
> ~Becca


End file.
